One of the most popular amusement rides in a Carnival or Fair is the "Bumper Car". This is usually an electric powered vehicle having a resilient bumper around its outside and is driven by the occupant, who is restrained in his seat by a seat belt, in such a manner as to collide with the other vehicle in the raceway.
These controlled collisions are not overly dangerous as the speed of the vehicle is limited and the resilient bumper absorbs the sharp initial shock of contact.
Although these Bumper Car rides are very popular, they are also prohibitively expensive for an individual.
Therefore it is obvious that a need for an inexpensive, manually powered Bumper Bike which may be used on streets, parking lots or patios, exists.